familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
List of people from Sunderland
This is a list of famous or notable people born in, or associated with, Sunderland or the wider City of Sunderland in Tyne and Wear, North East England. Notable people from Sunderland Arts, except music * Marion Angus (1865–1946), Scottish poet writing in Scots, born in Sunderland * James Bolam (1938–), actor * Lewis Carroll, author of Alice in Wonderland * Frank Caws, architect * George Clarke, architect, television presenter * Bernard Comrie (1947–), linguist * Terry Deary (1946–), author * Mike Elliott, comedian, actor and radio presenter * Russell Enoch, actor * Edward Gregson, composer * Jane Grigson, cookery writer * James Herriot (pen name of James Alfred Wight) (1916–1995), veterinary surgeon and author * Melanie Hill (1962–), actress * Nat Jackley, comedian * Jools Jameson (1968–), game developer * Si King, one half of The Hairy Bikers (TV cooks) * Bobby Knoxall, comedian * Florence Lindon-Travers, actress * William Lindon-Travers, actor, screenwriter, director and animal rights activist, known professionally as Bill Travers * L. S. Lowry, artist * Gina McKee (1964–), actress * Gibb McLaughlin (1884–1960), actor, born George Gibb McLaughlin * Jimmy Nail, actor and singer * Christine Norden (1924–1988), actress, born Mary Lydia Thornton * David Parfitt, an Oscar-winning film producer * Frank Pick, industrial designer * Gareth Pugh (1981-), fashion designer * Sheila Quigley, novelist * Callum Keith Rennie (1960–), film and television actor * Denise Robertson, novelist and TV agony aunt * Maurice Roëves (1937–), actor * Clarkson Stanfield, painter * Mary Stewart, novelist * Tom Taylor, playwright and editor of Punch * Bobby Thompson, comedian, the 'Little Waster' * Graham Wallas, author and academic Industry * William Reid Clanny (1770–1850), inventor and physician * Sir Tom Cowie, entrepreneur and philanthropist * Sir Edward Temperley Gourley, coalfitter, shipowner and politician * Sir William Halcrow, civil engineer * Thomas Elliott Harrison, railway engineer * George Burton Hunter, shipbuilder and innovator * Patrick Meik and Charles Meik, civil engineering brothers * Sir William Mills, inventor of the Mills Bomb * William Pile, shipbuilder * Joseph Swan, developer of the electric light bulb * Harry Watts, shipyard worker and multiple life-saver Military and services * Gertrude Bell (1868-1926), colonial administrator * PC Keith Blakelock (1945-1985), police officer * Jack Crawford (1775-1831), sailor * Sir Henry Havelock (1795-1857), Major-General * Captain Richard Avery Hornsby, navy captain * John Lilburne 'Free-born John', civil war figure * Alan Parnaby (1916-1974), cricketer and British Army officer Music * Don Airey, musician, keyboardist with Deep Purple * George Bellamy, musician * Eric Boswell, songwriter (Little Donkey) * Mark Brydon, one half of electro outfit Moloko * Bryan Ferry, singer, musician, and songwriter. Lead singer with Roxy Music * Muriel Foster, contralto * Frankie & The Heartstrings, indie rock band * The Futureheads, indie rock band * Eve Gallagher, singer * Alex Kapranos, singer, musician, and songwriter. Lead singer with Franz Ferdinand * Kenickie, a 1990s pop band * Lauren Laverne, ex-lead singer of Kenickie, later radio and TV presenter * Jez Lowe, folk singer, songwriter and broadcaster * Alan Price, singer, musician, and songwriter. Keyboard player with The Animals * Emeli Sandé, musician * David A. Stewart (born 1952), musician and songwriter, most notably as one half of the band 'Eurythmics' * The Toy Dolls, punk rock band Baz Warne. Guitarist with The Stranglers Politics * Hilary Armstrong, Member of Parliament, Cabinet Office and Social Exclusion Minister, Chancellor of the Duchy of Lancaster, 2006-2007 * Sir Theodore Doxford, shipbuilder and politician * Sir Edward Temperley Gourley, coalfitter, shipowner and politician *Dorothy Harrison (1935-2006), grandmother of Kate Middleton * Chris Mullin, Civil Liberty campaigner and MP * Jonathan Reynolds, Labour Party MP * Sir Luke Thompson, coal merchant and politician Sport * Allan Ball ex-professional footballer and now Honorary Director of Queen of the South F.C. * Charles Buchan, footballer * Raich Carter (1914-1994), footballer and manager * Ralph Coates, former football player * Brian Clough, footballer, manager and european Cup winner * Steve Cram, Olympic Athlete and TV presenter * Billy Hardy (1964–), boxer who became Commonwealth featherweight champion * Jordan Henderson, footballer * Charlie Hurley, footballer * Robert William "Bob" Jefferson (1882-????), footballer * Tony Jeffries, boxer * Adam Johnson, footballer * Ernie Johnson, jockey who won the 1969 Epsom Derby * Jimmy Montgomery, former football player (goalkeeper) and 1973 FA Cup winner * Ryan Noble, footballer for Sunderland AFC * Bob Paisley, ex Liverpool F.C. manager * Alan Parnaby (1916-1974), cricketer and British Army officer * Ross Pearson, mixed martial artist in UFC * Harry Potts, former football player and manager * Len Shackleton, footballer * Bob Willis (1949–), cricketer Other * Kate Adie, former BBC Chief News Reporter * St Bede, monk * George Binns, New Zealand chartist leader and poet * St Benedict Biscop (628?-690) * Abel Chapman (1851–1929), hunter and naturalist * James Watson Corder (1868-1953), historian of local family history * Charlotte Letitia Crosby, from the reality TV shows Geordie Shore and winner of Celebrity Big Brother * Peter Gibbs, weather forecaster * John Humble (born 1956), "Wearside Jack", hoaxer who claimed to be the Yorkshire Ripper * Chris Steele, TV doctor * Heather Mills, Notable for marrying Paul McCartney * Gordon Scurfield, biologist and author, active in Australia, with expertise in botany and ecology. * William Shanks, Famous amateur mathematician, worked out the value of Pi to 707 decimals Notable residents * Bernard Gilpin, Apostle of the North, Rector of Houghton-le-Spring, Archdeacon of Durham * Sir William Herschel, composer and astronomer, discoverer of Uranus * Lola Montez, adventuress * William Paley, rector of Bishopwearmouth, wrote on intelligent design as opposed to evolution * George Reynolds, businessman and former chairman of Darlington FC * William Sancroft, later Archbishop of Canterbury, was briefly Rector of Houghton-le-Spring * Vivian Stanshall and his wife Ki Longfellow, found the Baltic Trader "Thekla" and sailed her to Bristol where she became the Old Profanity Showboat References Sunderland Category:City of Sunderland